


Mate

by xfrx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/pseuds/xfrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know whether I should call it a fate, a good luck, or a bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

Clear honey eyes, brown hair, fair skin, lips so kissable, smells perfect. It must be him.

 

"Hey, beautiful."

"...?"

"You."

"M-me?"

"Unless you see someone else around you, then yes it's still you."

"???"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There is nothing extraordinary here, if anything, it just the red-as-blood haired guy standing at the main gate of my university every Friday at 4 p.m., holding a red rose, doing nothing, talking to no one, and leaves at 6 p.m.

I mean, come on, what did you expect from that red hair color reminds you of blood? That no one would notice you standing there every week? That no one would staring at you?

And your face, your extremely attractive face.

It's distracting every human that walks by.

Wait, even a cat is looking at you.

What exactly are you doing there?

 

 

* * *

**_  
_**

 

I usually go home after read some books in the library with my childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

We love being here in the library, we love books, we love talking about interesting books until the sun is set and the moon will rise.

We could forget about the time if we have drowned in our world, the book-- it creates a special magical world.

Every book takes us into another different world and dimension, and I love it, I really love it.

 

About 7 p.m., we help the librarian by cleaning and returning the book back on the shelf, then going home.

Kuroko will wait for his boyfriend-- Kagami Taiga, from the basketball club, until the basketball practice is finished at 8 a.m. just so they could walk home together.

They're pretty sweet, yeah?

 

I still remember the first time Kagami and Kuroko met.

It was a peaceful evening, we were going to the library after class and we decided to walk passed the basketball club. Suddenly, a basketball with a high speed came from the practice room and unfortunately hit Kuroko's right head.

A guy ran into us and apologizing to me-- he didn't even realize that the ball hit Kuroko until he fell.

I told him that I'm not even touched by the ball but it was Kuroko, he shouted in shock when he found an unconscious human lying on the ground because of him.

He rushed picked him up--with bridal style--and told me he'd carry him into the medical room.

He ran so fast that I couldn't even give a proper reaction to him.

All I could do was staring at the oh-so-shojo-manga-scene just like his teammates.

 

Twenty minutes later, I go to the medical room after bought a mineral water, sweets, and vanilla milkshake for Kuroko in case he needs some sugar intake.

I thought Kuroko would be alone after that almost-two-meters tall human took him here and left.

But guess I'm wrong.

He still there, sitting right besides Kuroko and talking with him.

They're perfect fit, I could say.

After I knock and came in, he get up and apologizing once more before he left.

I don't know if that was because of a rush of blood to his head or it just the heat-- Kuroko's cheek is reddish.

 

Three weeks later, the exact same event happened again.

The same peaceful evening, the same place, the same guy, the same victim, the same shout.

And again, he rushed picked up Kuroko and carried him in bridal style into the medical room.

Yes, I just standing there looking at them.

 

_If they're not meant to be, then what the heck are these events for?_

 

Kuroko told me his name is Kagami.

He looks fierce yet so kind.

They exchange number for I don't know what the reason is but I'm glad they did it.

As far as I know, they're getting closer and closer.

Kuroko is happy even though he's not showing it, but I can feel it.

Well, guess the universe just doing their magical work, Kagami and Kuroko are officially-- _and finally, after several months of being awkwardly in stage of between friends and lovers, hundreds of texts and calls, so many shy glances and smiles while I'm sure 100% they both are already falling for each other right from the very first time their eyes met--_ dating.

Kuroko didn't tell anyone but me because you know, the relationship between men still considered as not normal here. Even though our friends and people around here doesn't really mind about someone's sexual preferences, but still, they are being so careful and cautious.

But I'm delighted he could found his love.

I'm happy that he's happy.

Relationship is a beautiful thing, yeah?

I wonder how's my mate would look like.

I wonder if it's a woman or a man?

I wonder if we could have a sweet long relationship?

I can't wait to meet my mate, the love of my life.

I can't wait, I can't wait!

 

 

* * *

_**  
**_

 

Back to the current time,

Today, I don't even know whether I should call it a fate, a good luck, or a bad luck.

I couldn't go to the library since my parents are going overseas this evening, so I should escort them into the airport.

After my class is finished, I rushed into my house-- just to be called out by this red-as-blood haired guy at the gate.

 

"Hey, beautiful."

"...?"

"You."

"M-me?"

"Unless you see someone else around you, then yes it's still you."

"???"

"Would you mind to accept this red rose?"

"What?! I-I'm sorry but I'm in a rush so good bye!!"

"Wh- wait!"

"I told you I'm in a rush!!"

"Can't you just accept this red rose first and say something about it?!"

"Why should I?!"

"Just accept it!"

"I don't want to!! I'm seriously in a rush bye!!!"

 

_What the heck was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Pardon my poor English skill since I'm not a native.  
> I tried to make a multiple chapters, what do you think about the first chapter?  
> Comments, suggestions and kudos are really appreciated! xo


End file.
